Konaha Private Academy
by Ruler.of.the.Forgotten
Summary: What would happen if Konaha Private Academy held two of the most powerful gangs in the world? When the most coveted girl, Hinata, joins the "wrong" side will the academy be able to handle the war that will change everything forever. R&R GaaraXHinata DISCONTINUED. WILL BE SCRAPPED AND REDONE AT LATER TIME.
1. Let the Romance Begin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save the plot and the random characters! .**

**Chapter 1: May the Romance Begin**

Hinata sat in the front office waiting for the head mistress to call her in. The secretary, Shizune, was staring at her and her clothes in disbelief.

She was wearing a pair of white short-shorts, white tank-top, and a button up top and pearl jacket with a red Akatsuki cloud finished off with a pair of white wedges.

"What are you staring at?" Hinata's course voice emitted from her crimson lips.

"Nothing! Head mistress Tsunade will see you now," Shizune squeeked scrunching into her desk chair.

"'Kay then. Oh, Shizune!" Hinata said brightly as she walked by.

"Yes Miss Hinata?" Shizune said slightly scared.

"Mind your own business and don't look at me ever again," she said in a chilling voice as she walked into the office leaving the terrified secretary.

OoOoOoO

"Now I hope you know why you are in my office," Tsunade said annoyed after seeing Hinata in the office five times in the past two days.

"My last name isn't Hyuuga anymore," Hinata said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Tsunade snapped.

"I said 'My last name isn't Hyuuga anymore.' Didn't hear me you old ass bitch?" Hinata said defiantly.

"Do not test me," Tsunade said warningly.

"Or what? You'll call my father? Don't make me laugh. That man couldn't care less even if he tried," Hinata said with edge.

"I will not put up with this . Three days of detention; starting tomorrow," Tsunade said exasperated.

"Fine by me. I'll be on my way then," Hinata said picking up her jacket and walking out of the office.

OoOoOoO

"Hey babe, you ok? You seem a little pissed," Naruto draping his arm over Hinata's shoulders. "Yo Hinata! What happened with our plans to meet up at Sakura's party? I was there all night waiting for you to show."

As they walked by Gaara, who was wearing a pair of red skinnies and a Black Veil Brides shirt with the standard white, single red cloud, Akatsuki initiate jacket, he nodded to Hinata, which she returned with a simple flick of her pearl like eyes. This made Naruto disgusted to see an Akatsuki kid nod at _his_ Hinata. He instinctively pulled her closer to himself, which made Hinata discussed.

Hinata gagged at Naruto's over protectiveness. It _sickened_ her to know he would fuck around with another girl and have the balls to be "over protective" of the girl he had cheated on. But she quickly composed herself and removed his arm from her shoulder and walked over to Gaara, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips which he returned snaking his arms around her hips and she put hers around his neck deepening it.

Naruto stood in shock of the words they said after they broke apart.

"Mmh, you taste better than I thought, Nata-chan. I don't know any guy who isn't dying to kiss you," Gaara said, pointedly towards Naruto, licking his lips.

"You're far too kind, Gaa-kun," Hinata said smirking as she draped herself over him. "Oh, Naruto, close your mouth before you catch flies."

"What are you doing Hinata!" Naruto asked completely confused. "You're a Hyuuga, a loyal companion and girlfriend."

"Correction Naruto I was a Hyuuga. Now I'm a Yuhi," Hinata said smirking as Tamiko and Reya walked up on one side as Sakura and Neji came from the other.

"What are you talking about? You can't seriously be that creepy lady's daughter can you?" Naruto asked confused.

"My father disowned me and Hanabi. She took us in. Just ask Neji and he can confirm it," Hinata spat the words like they were acid.

"It's very true, Hinata and Hanabi no longer hold the title Hyuuga heir," Neji said smirking.

"If that's the case then you can't come to this school!" Sakura said defensively.

"Oh shut up, Slutra, no one cares what you have to think," Tamiko said with an edge.

"Oh, Naruto, I know about your little affair with Sakura," Hinata said coyly.

"What are you talking about! I never had an affair with her!"

"You can't lie to me Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah we had to console her after getting back from Slutra's party," Reya in a voice like a little girl's.

"Yeah right! Hinata is a Yuhi and last time I checked Yuhi was a teacher," Sakura said smugly.

"Be quiet Slutra! She's as much right to be here as you do," Gaara said protectively

"I don't understand," Neji spoke up, "She was disowned and taken in by a commoner. How is she still permitted to attend this school?"

"You know how my mother created Angle Works correct?" Hinata asked.

"Yes?"

"And how I made Dream Factories?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I have owned Angle Works for years now, and gave Dream Factories to Hanabi."

"I thought that was bought by a super rich fashion designer!"

"Well you were wrong. Can't say I'm surprised though."

"I still don't know what you're talking about. Me and Naruto never kissed or had an affair," Sakura said unconfidently.

"I was at that fucking retarded party of yours for a full hour before I found either of you! And when I did find you I saw you swapping spit like the cheating scum he is and the power hungry whore you are!" Hinata snapped.

"Hinata I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Naruto begged.

"Forgive you! Are you kidding me! You cheat on me and expect me to forgive you!" Hinata thundered.

"Yes?" Naruto squeeked.

"You and I are through, Naruto Uzumaki," she hissed as she walked away with Reya close behind.

"You really screwed up Uzumaki. Sorry, meant Fox Breath," Tamiko said then following Hinata and Reya.

"Burn in hell Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara said walking away. "Oh! And if you ever speak to Hinata again I'll kill you. Got it?"

OoOoOoO

"Wow! Nata-chan, you were so brave to just dump Fox Breath like that," Reya said brightly her red eyes shining, bouncing around Hinata, her A-line bob's bangs getting in her face a bit. Her cream caprees and cloud white hoodie with an Akatsuki cloud on the back, and red bows on her black flats bounce as she did.

"I couldn't have done it without someone there to give me courage," Hinata said distantly thinking back to having Gaara, her pillar of strength, there holding her.

"Aw. Is my little Hina-hime thinking about our little rendezvous?" Gaara asked hugging Hinata from behind, ghosting a kiss over her ear. He smirked as she let out a gasp of surprise.

"Eh! Nata-chan, Nata-chan I didn't know you and Gaara did that sort of thing!" Reya said surprised.

"I…..He ….._**We didn't do anything!**_ Gaara quit giving people the wrong impressions," Hinata said lightly slapping his arm before turning around, giving him a light kiss.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes then?" Reya said giggling as she walked into the classroom only to bump into a lean frame.

"Oh! You okay?" the body asked extending a hand to help her up.

"Yea. I've had worse," she said lightly. She was struck speechless as the body easily lifted her. She stood about one foot from one of the members of the infamous Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha.

"Are you one of our recruits?" he asked looking at her outfit.

"Yes sir! Reya Yamaguchi, heir to Cardcaptures Inc.," she said giving a mock salute

"Oh yes! You're bright, young, and might I add quite attractive. I can't wait to get to know you better Madam Yamaguchi," Itachi said bowing, taking her hand giving it a light peck.

Reya turned as scarlet as her eyes at this gesture barely able to for the words, "Thank you, Itachi-sempai."

"Until next time, Reya," he said smirking as he left the room.

OoOoOoO

"Come on Gaa-kun, we've got some time to kill before we actually have to show up for class," Hinata said as she started walking down the hall.

"Where are we going?" was Gaara's only question.

"For a walk."

"Good enough for me. I don't think I could take another dull lecture from Ichimaru-sempai."

"Me either," she giggled.

"Wow! Look over there, Sasuke. I think I see a grade a whore," said Ino in a condescending tone.

"Oh shut the fuck up. If anyone is a whore it's you," Gaara said before Hinata could, spinning her around so that Ino and Sasuke could not see her tears.

"You can't talk to my girlfriend that way you Akatsuki freak!" Sasuke said threateningly, stepping protectively in front of Ino.

"I'm not afraid of some Akatsuki reject. I bet you're boiling with jealousy of how your brother stole your position and how your best friend got the better girl, but right now you are beneath the level of my concern. So a word to the wise, if you, or any of you other Noble Nine, step within three feet of Hinata or Hanabi, there is nothing I or any other Akatsuki member can do to save you from Tamiko and Reya's wrath," Gaara said picking up Hinata and carrying her bridal style back to the classroom.

**A/N: So that's the end of my first chapter. I know it sucked so you don't have to tell me twice. If you see any major errors like misspelled names or such please don't hesitate to tell me. Also don't be a stranger to that review button! Please and Thank you! Also if you go view my Da page you can see the chibi forms of the characters in the story. ^.^ **

**Bye-Bye,**

**.**

**P.S.: R&R**


	2. A Little Fight in the Classroom

**Hello my lovelies! First off I would like to apologize for being so late to update I know its mean and all but my computer went to the shop 'cause it got sick. When I finally got it back I was whisked away on a random trip to my home. I really miss it there. But I finally am updating!**

**A very happy thanks to Anon for being my first review. And yes Tamiko and Reya are my own, Modeled after my best friends because they begged me to add them. So I couldn't refuse.**

**Thanks to love345 for being the first to favorite my story and put it on alert.**

**And thanks to the rest of you for making me happy even though you probably didn't even know it.**

**Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 2: "Sorry"

"Gaara, Hinata, Hanabi, Reya, Tamiko. You were each chosen for a special ability that only you possess and excel at. You were also chosen based on your family and business status. Not just anyone is chosen to join our ranks; you each proved you had what it takes to make it in the Akatsuki. Just keep in mind the Akatsuki does not take kindly to those who get second place. When you were made initiates last year what were you told as the two starting rules of the Akatsuki?" Pein asked pacing back and forth in front of the steel faced recruits.

"You are one among a hundred, so do not fail and maintain first place. If you falter for even a second and slip, even in the slightest, you are automatically rejected by the Akatsuki forever," they said in unison.

"Excellent. As you can see ninety-five others failed, but where they failed you flourished. I welcome you to the Akatsuki with two more rules. The first being the most important, you are to _NEVER_ become second place in any endeavor. If you do there will be drastic consequences. Second, you are to never start any form of interaction with any of those Noble Nine inus (1) without another Akatsuki member present," Pein stated in a strict tone.

At that moment Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Zetsu, Kurenai, Kakashi, Temari, Oruchimaru, Kisame, and Kankuro came into the room. Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Zetsu, and Kisame as each held an Akatsuki member jacket. Kurenai, Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro, and Oruchimaru were holding a pitch black candle, a dagger with a red blade and black handle, and blood red silk ribbon each.

Sasori and Oruchimaru stepped in front of Gaara and waited for Pein to come over also. When he did they began the initiation.

Pein instructed Gaara to raise his arm. Gaara did as was told and looked as Oruchimaru lit the candle and passed the blade through the flame ten times. "The passing of the blade through the flame shows how many generations have served as Akatsuki," Oruchimaru explained. He then took the dagger and brought it down to Gaara's sensitive flesh while still hot. "This is the mark to show which family you come from and to whom you must pledge full loyalty to," he said lifting the dagger to show a print of a raccoon with sand swirling around it, Gaara's family crest, and above it was a print of a dagger with six rods going through it, the crest of Pein's family, showing that in essence he was an underling. Lastly, he wrapped the ribbon around his burned wrist. "Now you are a part of this touha(2) you are to listen to and follow every order to the letter," Oruchimaru said with a straight face but his eyes held much joy at seeing his star sword fighting pupil join the ranks he was part of himself. Sasori gave him the trench coat and took his initiate jacket a smile playing on his lips.

The same was done by Kurenai and Temari to Hinata. The dagger was passed eight times; her family crest was a rose with the stem wrapped in lilies. Kurenai gave her a warm smile at her top singing student. Temari smiled brightly at her future sister in law.

Kakashi and Kisame initiated Hanabi. Kakashi's eye crinkled at the corner as he initiated his star writing student. Kisame smiled as he gave her the jacket he held, she being like his little sister.

Kankuro and Deidara for Reya. The dagger was passed twelve times. Her family seal was a bear with "Yamaguchi" written in kanjis below it. Kankuro smiled at the cute girl. Deidara gave a fleeting smile to his most promising artist.

Zetsu and Itachi for Tamiko. Tamiko counted fifteen passes of the dagger through the flames. Her seal was a violin bow with a ribbon surrounding it. Zetsu flashed his famous smile at his favorite and best violin student. Itachi smiled at his favorite initiate.

"Perfect. From now on you will be part of the Akatsuki. If you falter, fail or pause at any moment you will be punished swiftly and mercilessly. So do your best to serve the ranks of the Akatsuki," Pein said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Shidousu-sama," They said bowing. (3)

OoOoOoO

"Did you hear that Hinata and Hanabi were disowned?" TenTen asked Lee excitedly.

"No way! They were perfect to take over the company!" Lee said surprised.

"You shouldn't gossip," Tamiko said nonchalantly.

"Why shouldn't I?" Naruto asked with the same tone.

"Because she is going to hear you."

"Like I care she can't do that to me. Dad practically owns this school."

"Like we care Fox breath. Listen to Tamiko's warning," Reya said warningly.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell Okaa-san you have been sleeping with the Haruno saseko, Naruto-onii-san," Tamiko said with a glare. (4, 5, 6)

"I'm not afraid of that woman, Tamiko-imōto-chan," Naruto said glaring back. (7)

"Eh! That tramp is your little sister!" Sakura asked surprised.

"I'll show you tramp!" Tamiko said launching over her and Reya's desk. She landed right in front of Sakura and grabbed her cropped pink hair in her hands. "Do you know who I am?" Tamiko said seething.

"You're a lowly tramp," Sakura said condescendingly.

"You're wrong Saseko~," Tamiko said in a sing song voice. "I'm Tamiko Uzamaki, daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki. I rule the music world. No one dares to challenge me for my spot. But most of all," Tamiko said in a whisper as she pulled Sakura up to her, "I'm the girl that will destroy you and your family if you mess with me."

"I'm not afraid of you! All you ever do is bully people and try to get them to do what you want by using your power and position! That is lowly worthy only of commoners," Sakura spat.

"Wrong again Saseko~. I am only following what my Okaa-san and Otou-san taught me. That was to use any, and every, thing to get what I want. If I really wanted I would have you out of the country and in rags before you even finish your next thought," Tamiko said dropping her on the floor like trash.

"I actually feel sorry for you, Onii-chan," Tamiko said in a false girly voice. "After all you never were the apple of Kaa-san's and Tou-san's eye like I was. You were always such a failure at everything you did. You were so bad that even though I started many of the things after you I surpassed you and excelled with ease. Maybe if you had been a little better at being the son of the world's largest sting instrument manufacturer you may still be the heir instead of it being your younger twin sister," Tamiko said condescendingly, sitting on the corner of Lee's desk. (8)

"What would you know about being heir anyways? You're only a girl. As soon as I am old enough I'll be the one to take over the company not you," Naruto said as he stood to his full height.

"Naruto Uzamaki, you will listen to Tamiko," Hinata said as she strode in with Gaara close behind a smirk playing on both their mouths.

"What are you going to do? Tell teacher that I'm being mean? You can't touch me you little yariman," Naruto said as if the sight of her discussed him. (9)

"Listen here, anata sukoshi fakkā, you will not disrespect me. I may not be a Hyuuga anymore but the connections I made I still have. I can run your name through the mud and have you out of the Uzamaki family books. I don't care about you. I never have and never will. You will fear my name by the time we leave school today. So if you know what is good for you, you will listen to your sister," Hinata said in a whisper only he could hear. "Trust me; I'm not a nice girl, Naruto Uzamaki," she said his name in the most seductive voice she could. (10)

Gaara noticed Naruto's shiver as Hinata pulled away.

"Hey, Hina-chan, don't tease the fox cub so much he may die," Gaara said wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"I can't help it. He is just hilarious when he squirms," Hinata said turning around and giving him a chaste kiss, smiling against his lips.

"Oh! Get a room you two. You guys always make me want to gag," Tamiko joked as she took her seat next to Reya.

"I don't know it is sort of sweet how they interact. I am actually jealous," Reya said thinking about Itachi.

"I know what you mean," Tamiko said smiling slightly at the thought of Sasori.

"You guys know you wouldn't be so jealous if you went out and actually tried to get their attention. Just think if you don't act now you could end up being out done by a danjii," Hinata teased. (11)

"Eh! How could you say something so mean Nata-chan!" Reya asked.

"I learned from the best," she said leaning into Gaara's lean frame.

"You have promise yet, my Hime," Gaara said kissing the top of her head just as Kakashi walked in. (12)

"Alright class. Gaara, Hinata, take your seats. Naruto and Sakura a week of four hour detention with Oruchimaru-sensei starting this afternoon," Kakashi said throwing his Akatsuki jacket on the back of his chair.

"Where are your reports?" he asked setting up the board writing the details of the upcoming Halloween ball.

"We finished Kakashi-sensei," Reya said standing and handing him her, Tamiko's, Hinata's and Gaara's papers.

"What are you talking about? We never got that assignment!" TenTen shouted indignantly.

"I did assign it and for your outburst you will be joining your classmates in detention," Kakashi said not even turning around.

"Not fair," she muttered.

"And for that you get all of them extended to two weeks."

"But-!"

"Make that three."

"That's-"

"Four. Shall we try for five?"

"Shut it TenTen!" Naruto seethed.

"Five. Now on with today's class. As you know we have a long tradition to let our students plan all social events and this year your class shall be planning the Halloween Ball. I want a show of hands as to who is going to actually help in this endeavor."

Tamiko, Reya, Hinata, Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, TenTen, and Lee raised their hands. The Akatsuki glared at the Noble Nine recruits. The room grew silent as they knew that this innocent Ball would turn into an all-out war between the two rival touhas of the school. Kakashi smiled knowingly and continued on with the class.

**A/N: So yeah the drama is about to start. I really love when you guys review so please be sweet to me and leave a sweet comment on what you think. **

**Glossary:**

**1- Inus, dogs**

**2- Touha, gang**

**3- Shidousu-sama, leader**

**4- Okaa-san, mother**

**5- Saseko, whore**

**6- Onii-san, big brother**

**7- Imōto-chan, little sister**

**8- Tou-san, less formal form of father**

**9- Yariman, slut**

**10- Anata sukoshi fakkā, you little fucker**

**11- Danjii, second placer**

**12- Hime, princess**

**Loves,**

** . **


	3. Letter to the Uzumakis

Dear Mr. & Mrs. Uzumaki:

I would like to send my deepest apologies on Naruto being initiated into the Noble Nine. I don't know how I could let something like that happen to one of my students. I would also like to congratulate you on your daughter being initiated into the Akatsuki. I always knew she would be amazing. I am sorry I cannot say the same thing for Naruto. Also, Naruto has been causing many disturbances between other students, even his own sister, in many of his classes. If this continues I will be forced to notify Headmistress Tsunadei. I heard you were having another set of twins. I hope to have them as students one day.

-Sincerely,

Kurenai Yuhi


	4. Crime and Punishment

**Hello~! Today there is a treat! My amazing best friend .Angel wrote an omake to accompany my chapter. Also, thanks for the reviews last chapter. Sorry about that whole letter thing but I just wanted to create some anticipation for this chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Crime and Punishment

"AHHH! THAT UNGRATFUL BASTARD!" Kushina yelled throwing Kurenai's letter on the table of her office.

"What's wrong, love?" Minato asked giving Kushina a hug to calm her down.

"Naruto is causing problems in class! Even with our darling Tamiko! I can't believe he would do something so… so… so UNBECOMING of an Uzumaki! And being initiated into that scum the Noble Nine! I thought that he would finally show some promise, but I was SORELY mistaken!" she said still seething.

"Look on the bright side, love. At least Tamiko is in the Akatsuki and we have the next twins to worry about whether they will be as successful as Tamiko. I know if we can keep them away from Naruto they should be fine," Minato said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Your right! I know that they'll be fine," Kushina said smiling at her growing stomach.

OoOoOoO

"Stand up Uzumaki," Hinata ordered as she stood with her tray in her arms, Gaara and Hanabi standing beside her carrying their food and Tamiko and Reya next to them.

"Why should I Yuhi?" Naruto said not even bothering to turn around.

"You're sitting at my table."

"Am I now? I couldn't really care less though. So why don't you just scurried off with the other trash?"

Hinata sighed and said, "I tried to be nice but if you want it to be like that, I'll gladly oblige." Turning to her left she looked at Hanabi she said coolly, "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall, sister," she said looking at Tamiko and Reya to give the signal.

They both smirked and sauntered around the table and stood behind TenTen and Ino. Hanabi behind Sakura and Hinata behind Naruto.

"Now I'm telling one last time, move," Hinata leaned in close to Naruto and whispered dangerously.

"Never," he barely squeaked.

"Wrong answer, Fox Cub. Hope you know what you just did," Gaara said smirking.

Before Naruto could question him he found his arms behind his back as he saw Hanabi grab onto Saruka's hair and pull her up forcefully and throw her on the ground spilling her lunch on her. Tamiko pulled TenTen's lunch to the edge and said "boo" in a scratchy voice causing TenTen to jump and spill food on herself. Reya just gave Ino one look and she was a crying mess, her make-up running down her face.

As he tried to pull himself free Hinata pulled his arms further behind his back nearly breaking his arms. When he stopped fighting her she let him go by throwing him on the ground.

"Next time don't expect us to go soft on you," Hinata said sitting where he previously did.

Tamiko, Reya, Gaara and Hanabi sat at the table starting a conversation as if the others never even existed.

Kurenai walked into the cafeteria just as the Akatsuki had started their conversation.

Naruto was still shaking slightly from what Hinata had done and had allowed happen to her once best friends.

"You little bitch!" Naruto yelled grabbing onto Hinata's hair and pulling her up.

Hinata had caught a glimpse of Kurenai and knowing that the rest of the school either feared her or adored her she did the only thing that would ruin Naruto forever. She let out the shrillest scream she could and let tears roll down her face.

"OW! NARUTO THAT REALLY HURTS!" Hinata cried knowing that everyone was looking at Naruto pulling her up by her hair.

The others made no move. They just went along with Hinata and faked astonished faces. Gaara made a move to stand and defend Hinata, but stopped when he saw Kurenai shot him a look from behind Naruto.

"YOU LITTLE YARMIN! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME AND MY FRIENDS?" Naruto said about to slap her when he felt someone grab a hold of his wrist.

"Naruto please come along with me," Kurenai said with a smile.

"Oh! Kurenai-sensei!"

"Come along Naruto. We're going to go see the headmistress."

"But! This isn't fair!" That was the last thing heard in the cafeteria.

What was a silent room was filled with whispers of how lame Naruto was and the tap of phones as kids called and text what Naruto did to Hanta.

Gaara picked up the crying Hinata and whispered to her, "Excellent acting, my hime. I couldn't help being captivated."

"Just get me out of this place so I can stop crying," she said putting her head against his chest.

"Come on guys lunch is ruined and we have to get Hinata out of here," Gaara said as he walked out.

"See ya at the Ball Committee," Hanabi said to the Noble Nine, still in shock, on the floor as she walked out with the others.

OoOoOoO

"YOU WHAT!" Kushina yelled over the loud speaker.

"I might have gotten a little mad and gotten violent," Naruto said in a small voice.

"I can't believe you would do something like that to Hinata! What possessed you to pull on one of the most influential girls in the world hair! She is much higher than you! Yet I still cannot see why you would do that to Tamiko's friend none the less! Do you know how bad that makes us look! How bad that makes her look!," she yelled.

"I can't believe you just said that mother! It's always about Tamiko! Why can't you ever care about me?" Naruto said slightly hurt.

"I cannot waste my time on such a weak son. I will never see you as your sister's equal. So don't kid yourself, Inu," Kushina said as if continuing to speak to Naruto was a sin.

"If that's all you needed to tell me, then please, punish him as you see fit," she said before there was a click then the dial tone.

"Two more weeks detention and you are not to attend the Halloween Ball," Tsunadei said shuffling papers on her desk.

"But-" Naruto began.

"This is not negotiable Uzumaki! You should know better than to assault an idol, let alone a top company owner! Now get out of my office!" Tsunadei boomed, the sound resonating around the room.

Naruto slunk out of the office to find Neji and Sasuke waiting for him.

"What do you guys want?" Naruto asked dejectedly.

"Just tell me what the hell your problem is Uzumaki!" Sasuke demanded slamming Naruto into the wall behind him.

"What the hell are you going on about Uchiha?" he rasped out as Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto's neck.

"We heard about what you did to Hinata at lunch. She is not one to make light threats. You had better watch yourself around her, she won't hesitate to end you," Neji calmly said walking away.

"Also Shizune-sama wants to see you after school at the usual place," Sasuke said dropping Naruto on the ground walking away.

OoOoOoO

"Naruto what the hell was that!" Shizune said with a kick at each word.

"Shizune-sama, Naruto didn't do anything bad! It was all those stupid Akatsuki freaks who got Naruto in trouble!" Sakura said helping Naruto off the floor of her house.

"What did you say?" Shizune seethed

"We were at lunch and those new Akatsuki kids came up to us and pretty much assaulted us! Naruto just tried to get even with them!" she said taking in how bad his wounds were.

"I see. Make sure you don't get caught in the future," she said walking away.

OoOoOoO

"Hey Kaa-san, I'm going over to Reya's place," Tamiko said over the phone.

"Okay. Be safe and don't forget to pick up Naruto," Kushina said.

"Ugh! Do I have to?"

"Yes. He got into serious trouble and now he won't answer my calls."

"It's his stupid fault in the first place. He was the one that made Hina-chan mad in the first place, so why am I being punished?"

"This is not negotiable Tamiko. Now I want you and Naruto home by 7."

"But I don't even know where he is!"

"You know that Inu will be at his _'hideout'_. Go and bring him. I will be expecting you in 3 hours."

"Okay. Bye Kaa-san," Tamiko ended, hanging up her cell.

"So are you ready or not? My car can't stay here forever," Temari said yelling out the passenger window.

"Yeah. Can we leave a bit earlier than usual? I have to pick up my baka brother from the saseko's place," she said climbing into the passenger side.

"Ugh. Fine but you seriously owe me for this. You know I hate that fake side of town."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Can you hurry and go? I think Gaara and Hinata are about to go over the line of public decency and I don't want to be stuck in the backseat with them," Reya urged with a giggle.

"If you have such a problem with it why didn't you get a ride with Itachi and Hanabi?" Hinata asked.

"Oh be quiet! You two are so gross!" Reya shouted as Hinata and Gaara kissed.

"Ugh let's just go," Temari decided and sped off.

OoOoOoO

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NARUTO!" Tamiko yelled banging on the door to Sakura's house.

"COMING!" was his reply.

"What the hell do you want, imōto-chan?" Naruto seethed as he walked down the drive.

"Not me. Kaa-san. She seemed seriously pissed. I have never heard so mad."

"I don't even know why she is so mad."

"Well now we can both find out," Tamiko said climbing into Temari's car and heading home.

OoOoOoO

"How could you make Tamiko and Hinata look bad like that Naruto! Do you know care for your sister's reputation? She has a very serious role ahead of her and she needs all of her peers to see her as a strong, independent woman. Now because of your idiocy it makes her seem like she can't even protect her friend! You were such a disgrace on this family!" Kushina chastised Naruto while holding a sobbing Tamiko.

"He is always mean at school Kaa-san. Him and those other Noble Nine. I don't even do anything to them but they always pick on me and the others, especially on poor Hana-chan," Tamiko said into her mother's chest.

"She is lying Okaa-san! She is the one that picks on us!" Naruto defended himself.

"I can't believe you could say something so mean about your sister! That is it! I cannot deal with you anymore! You're grounded for the time you have detention!" Kushina said as Minato took Tamiko to her room.

As Tamiko was leaving she looked back and flashed Naruto a sly smirk.

OoOoOoO

"You are so stupid!" Naruto yelled at Tamiko.

"Who are you calling stupid? You know as well as I do that I will forever be Okaa-san's and Otou-san's favorite. And when our siblings are born you won't even be considered a son to them," Tamiko replied in a chilling voice.

"You are just so ridiculous! You are pathetic and a bitch!"

"Watch what you say Naruto. You may be my brother but I will not hesitate to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me!"

"I can hurt you but not in the way you hurt me. It's because of you that I even have this hideous scar on me," Tamiko said turning away. Her hair slightly moving from above her right eye to show a large scar from her cheek bone to her hair line.

"You know I never meant that!" Naruto stated making a move to grab her in a consoling way.

"But you did it! You were completely aware of it! And you still did it! I hate you Naruto! I hate you!" Tamiko yelled running into her room slamming the French doors to her room.

Naruto sighed and said under his breath, "Fuck. What will it take for her to forgive and forget? She knows I can't control my power."

**Okay that's it for now. I bet you wonder what happened to Tamiko; don't you? Well the only way to know is to wait for future chapters or somehow try and steal my thoughts… -.-' Also, if anyone needs any clarifications just leave a reply if you don't have an account and I'll answer it in the next chapter or just PM me. Don't forget a review. The more you review the more I feel inspired to write.**


	5. Tea Party Omake

**Ohayo minna! How are you doing on this fine day? No this is not . this is .Angel also known as Reya! I have taken over Hina-chan's account! HAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry you'll see her soon though I'm not that evil XD. Or am I...**

**Well hope you enjoy this random thing. Itachi-sempai give the disclaimer!**

**Itachi: **_**Why am I here? **_**Anyways Reya and Hinata don't own Naruto. If they did it would be the end of the world. -_-**

**Me: Thank you Sempai for those **_**kind **_**words. TT^TT**

Tea Party

It was just an ordinary day at the Akatsuki hideout, otherwise known as Reya's house. The guys were playing in the pool in the backyard while the girls were chatting in Reya's room while searching for swimsuits. Well all the girls except Reya of course. The glass double doors swung open revealing an extremely peppy raven-haired girl with bright red eyes.

"Minna (1)! Feel free to have some cake and cookies while waiting for the others. Oh but make sure not to drink the tea yet we must wait for Hina-chan!" Reya warned while waving her arms frantically to emphasize her point. A certain red-haired guy with vivid green eyes stepped out of the pool and walked up to the small girl.

"Reya don't you have anything that isn't sweet? Not everyone likes dessert as much as you." Gaara scolded her lightly.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to bring the sandwiches. Let me go get them." She quickly ran back into the house. Gaara watched her retreating back disappear before a smirk appeared on his face.

"What are you thinking Gaara?" Kankuro asked suspiciously.

"Not much, just how Reya said that we _shouldn't _drink any tea. But I just wanna find out what kind of tea it is?" he smiled causing the guys to wince. _Gaara is getting a bit creepy _could clearly be seen on all their faces.

• • •

Reya hummed to herself as she made some egg salad sandwiches for everyone when a thought suddenly hit her.

"Wait! I have some tongue in the fridge. Maybe Gaara will want some. I'll go ask." She rushed out of the kitchen and walked onto the patio.

"Hey Gaara do you want..." the girl trailed off as she witnessed the scene before her. There Gaara stood drinking Hinata's strawberry white tea. Reya's eyes widened before narrowing in fury.

"GAARA!" she shouted, flames shooting up behind her. The red head turned to her and smiled.

"The tea tastes great Reya." He laughed. "Although you could've used less sugar." To emphasize his point he takes another sip from the crystal tea cup.

"What do you think you're doing? The tea I worked so hard to make for Hinata! How dare you!" she moved to tackle him while yelling. As she neared him she slipped on the watery floor effectively tripping, her finger landing straight in Gaara's boiling hot tea cup.

"ATSUI! ATSUI! ATSUI (2)!" she shrieked, planting herself on the floor to blow on her finger. The guys watched amused as the girl made a fool of herself.

"You people...what did you do to Reya?" a dark voice muttered. All the guys including Gaara shuddered from the sudden chill in the air. There standing in the doorway was an extremely pissed Hinata shaking in rage. Gaara smiled sweetly at his girlfriend trying to calm her.

"Oh Hinata we didn't do anything. Reya just burned herself from the tea." He laughed nervously. Hinata's expression instantly changed from anger to concern. The pretty violet-haired girl walked up to the girl crouched on the floor.

"I burned my finger Hina-chan." Reya whimpered holding up her red swelling finger.

"It will be okay Reya." Hinata patted her head. "Let's go put a bandage on it." The two girls walked back into the house. Once they were gone the guys sighed in relief.

"Safe." They all muttered. If Hinata hadn't been so concerned with Reya they would all be dead. Just as they were beginning to recover from the fear Temari, Konan, Hanabi and Tamiko walked out onto the patio.

"Hey what did you guys do?" Temari scowled.

"We didn't do anything." Gaara shrugged. "It was all Reya's fault anyways." Temari just shook her head.

"Well I guess the tea party is gonna have to be delayed because of someone...!" Tamiko sneered at Gaara.

"Let's just go swim while we are waiting for them guys." Itachi attempted breaking up the argument.

"And who exactly made you leader ? I believe I will be the one making the decisions." Pein declared. A series of shouting ensued.

• • •

"Those children are always so noisy." Kurenai sighed as she sipped at her tea, the raucous yelling from next door aggravating her.

"I'm sure they mean well Yuhi." Asuma said while lighting a cigarette. "Reya is probably just being her clumsy self again. I won't be surprised if she falls from the top of the school one day. God bless Hinata for being able to handle that girl."

"Well Hinata is pretty difficult to handle as well and don't forget Gaara. I catch those two doing things you'd only find in the books I read." Kakashi chuckled while reading _Make-Out Tactics_.

Yes...it was definitely just another ordinary day.

"HINATA! GAARA! Get a room you gross people!" Reya yelled in disgust.

**Well that's all for now people. Perhaps we will meet again someday! Oh and also please continue to support Hinata as she writes and make sure to R&R when she updates. Even a few short sentences will be her inspiration. I fear it is time for me to go now my friends. SAYONARA! **

**Minna- Everyone**

**Atsui- Hot**


	6. Letter to Hyuuga

Dear Mr. Hyuuga,

It is my deepest apologies your nephew was recruited into the Noble Nine. I would also like to inform you that Hinata and Hanabi were both successfully initiated into the Akatsuki. They are fine young girls and are at the top of their classes and are number one in their respective businesses and talent. Hinata has just won an international title in singing and Hanabi is having her first story published. I don't know why you disowned them but they are excellent daughters and I am happy they consider me their mother. My daughter also loves them and thinks them her own sisters even at such a young age. I would also ask you to stop trying to regain custody of them. I have tried to keep this from escalating but if you ask again I will take tis to court and it will turn into a big fiasco for you. The girls will only receive good publicity from this. So think wisely before you act Haishi Hyuuga.

Sincerely,  
Kurenai Yuhi

**A/N: Sorry for this but it's just a filler chapter while I continue to work on the main story. . Please be patient with me! I might scrap this and start over. So be on alert for any new stories from me. Also go check out Dark. Moonlight. Angel because she is really a good writer and my inspiration for Reya. Please and thank you. **


	7. Author's Note

**I never thought I would have to do one of these, but I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been a little busy. So anyways I'll try to post more but first I'm going to need you guys to tell me via poll whose backstory you want to read first. I am halfway done with the next chapter. Please be patient to this poor high school child, you guys understand what it's like worrying about school and such. Thanks for the favorites and reviews and fallows. I am also working on a Harry Potter one-shot and a Bleach ficlette. So be on a look out for that if you want to read that. I'll try posting at least once a month or so. Other than that… Peace off.**


End file.
